Erluin
}} Erluin (Romaji: Āruin; Kana: アールイン) is the Big Bad of Anachronisia. He is the King of Caer Sidi and the Knight of the Fairies. With his army of demi-humans, he has been releasing the mana sealed within the ley lines throughout Britain in order to increase the mystery of Britain and thereby allow more and more of the fairies to leave Avalon and return to Britain. In addition, he has been making preparations for a Greater Ritual that will end the Age of Man by resurrecting the Fairy Queen and thereby starting a second Age of Fairies. Profile Background Erluin the son of the Canthrig Bwt, a giantess and witch from Gwynedd. He is also the son of Galfrid, a human and relatively normal man from Cameliard. He was born in the enchanted forest of Brocéliande. Right after his birth, the Canthrig Bwt abandoned him in the Fountain of Barenton. Fortunately for him, not long after, he was discovered by a fairy named the Lady of the Fountain. The Lady of the Fountain brought him to Castle Landuc and then bartered Esclados and Laudine into adopting and raising him in exchange for the full power of the Fountain of Barenton. Subsequently; throughout his childhood; he would be educated in magecraft by Laudine, trained in the martial arts and tactics of the knighthood by Esclados, and tutored in the usage of his innate powers as a mixed-blood and a witch's son by the Lady of the Fountain. As a result, by the time he was a 16-year-old, he was one of the most powerful and versatile warriors of Britain! At some point in time, Sir Calogrenant was beaten though spared by Esclados for playing with the Fountain of Barenton. Consequently, shortly after he became a 16-year-old, Sir Yvain challenged Esclados to a duel and then slew Esclados in the duel. Immediately afterward, in a fit of rage, he assaulted and killed Sir Yvain could prepare for combat or recuperate from the duel against Sir Esclados ! Unfortunately for him, for dishonoring Sir Esclados and Sir Yvain's duel and murdering Sir Yvain, Laudine banished him from Brocéliande and Castle Landuc. Right before he was about to depart from Castle Landuc, Lunete informed him of the fact that he was the adopted son of Esclados and Laudine rather than the birth son of Esclados and Laudine. Lunete also informed him about Esclados and Laudine's deal with the Lady of the Fountain's status as a fairy and then urged him to use his banishment as an opportunity to find the Lady of the Lady and question the Lady of the Lake about his birth parents. Subsequently, he thanked Lunete and then embarked on a quest to find and question the Lady of the Lake. Afterward, for 2 years, he journeyed throughout Britain in search of information on and the whereabouts of the Lady of the Lake. Sometime during the 1st of those 2 years, Calogrenant ambushed him with a cavalry of knights and a company of soldiers. Consequently, he was forced to slay Calogrenant and all of Calogrenant's men. In doing so, he shackled himself with a bad reputation among the nobility of Britain. Much later and sometime during the 2nd of those 2 years, because of his status as a mixed-blood of giant descent, he would be ambushed by Jack the Giant Killer himself! Subsequently, in the ensuing battle, he killed Jack and thus shackled himself with a bad reputation among the ignobility of Britain as well! Eventually, after 2 years of adventuring and fighting throughout Britain, he finds the Lady of the Lake! Upon awakening the Lady of the Lake and questioning the Lady of the Lake about his birth parents, he is horrified to learn that his father had been one of the many soldiers whom had been lead into battle against him by Calogrenant. Immediately afterward, he is sad to learn that his mother was a giantess and witch whom had jusr been slain by Jack naught but a day before he killed Jack. Needless to say, he was immensely disappointed in the "reward" that he had fought so hard and searched so long for. Especially since his quest for the "reward" had tarnished his reputation among the ignobility and the nobility alike. After sacrificing all of his honor and throwing away all of his opportunities, he was awarded with irony and gifted with tragedy. So he blamed the knighthood for his downfall and failure and thus began to wallow in resentment towards the knighthood. Eventually, he embraced his gianthood and witchery and forsook his humanity. It was at this point in time that he was approached by the Lady of the Fountain for the first time in 2 years! The Lady of the Fountain congratulated him for discovering his parentage and then invited him to join her effort to end the Age of Man by resurrecting the Fairy Queen and thereby starting a second Age of Fairies. More out of desperation for companionship and purpose than any interest in the Lady of the Fountain's ideas and goals, he accepted the Lady of the Fountain's offer. Subsequently, the Lady of the Fountain endowed him with a magical bow named Oberon and a magical quiver named Titania. Immediately afterward, the Lady of the Fountain tasked him with releasing the mana sealed within the ley lines throughout Britain in order to increase the mystery of Britain and thereby allow more and more of the fairies to leave Avalon and return to Britain. In order to accomplish his task, he began to hunt down and recruit the demi-humans of Britain and formed the Kingdom of Caer Sidi. He then began to lead his army and kingdom into conflict with Alaya and humanity as he worked to release the fairies from Avalon and resurrect the Fairy Queen. Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Abilities and Equipment WIP... Development WIP... Trivia WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mixed-Blood Category:Humans Category:Giants Category:Anachronisia